It's Just Truth or Dare
by A Strawbarry
Summary: The demigods learn a new batch of terror that's worse than any monster or quest… Truth or Dare. But just a small game of Truth or Dare wouldn't be that bad, right? Percabeth (duh.), Thalico, Liper, Frazel and Jeyna!
1. In Which Thalia Becomes a Teapot

**Hello! My name is James, and this is another one of my fanfictions. Woo-hoo, etc.**

**I know this has been done a lot, but I like the idea of it, and I haven't seen one in a while, so… why not? ;P**

**I'm soon writing a story on how Thalia quit the Hunters, and why Calypso and Leo aren't together even though Calypso has been freed, and why Piper and Jason aren't dating later, but that's not this story. Obviously.**

**Let's not get to far in with the notes, and on to the story! :D**

**Also, credit to 'I am Bianca Daughter of Hades' for the cover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. (This Disclaimer applies to the rest of the story.)**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

* * *

Being bored does make your hopes lower, right?

Jason and Reyna were showing Frank on how to be a proper praetor in Camp Jupiter, Bianca and Hazel are learning about the now-modern world **(A/N; This is set in my "Bianca Lives" timeline.) **, so it's just Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia trying to figure out what to do.

Without any quests, monsters, or anything really going on, they're just bored. Leo invited everyone to Bunker Nine to "have fun" but they obviously weren't.

Then, Leo had a totally Leo-ish idea.

"Let's play truth or dare." He said grinning.

Everyone stirred. Percy grinned at the idea. "Why not? Sounds fun. I'm in."

Annabeth sighed. "I'll do it if he is."

Then Thalia sighed. "I'll do it if she is."

"Wait, the rest of the girls are doing it? Fine, I will."

Nico was sitting in the corner still. "Playing, Nico?" Percy asked.

He nodded, and came a bit closer to the middle.

"So, rules. You have to do it. And you have to tell the truth. And you don't need to swear on the Styx, we'll know if you're lying." Leo said smiling. Everyone agreed.

"Since I'm the Supreme Captain of Awesomeness, I'll go first. Truth or dare, Nico?"

Nico looked up. Leo was obviously trying to make Nico come into the game a bit more, to everyone's surprise.

"Dare." He said coldly.

"Shadow travel to the strawberry patch and collect as many strawberries as you can. Then come back."

Nico raised an eyebrow, but shadow travelled away.

"Why that?" Piper asked.

"You'll see." Leo said with an elfish grin.

Nico shadow travelled back after a few minutes with a large amount of strawberry juice on his face and clothes. Everyone burst out laughing seeing someone like Nico in full red colours and green specks that were leaves.

"I hate the Demeter Cabin. And you, Valdez."

"Aw, come on! No-one hates Valdez!"

"I do." Everyone said at the exact same time.

"How many did you bring, anyway?"

He brought out six strawberries in his pocket. They were mashed up, but still edible.

"They nearly chocked me with vines when they see me take these six. Then it was like the flowers on the ground were shooting fruit at me…"

Thalia was still giggling.

Nico regarded her coldly. "Alright, missy. Truth or dare?"

She scowled at the words 'missy'.

"Dare. Duh."

"Dance to "I'm A Little Teapot", but a more… different version. And let us film it. In the middle of the camp ground."

"What do you mean… different?" She asked, gulping.

"I hate you, di Angelo."

"Sure."

Thalia Grace, the punk girl with the "I Hate Barbie" shirts, now had a pink fully wig on and was wearing a pink dress and skirt with vibrant pink and purple colours, complete with an "I Love Barbie" with a heart in the middle. She was bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ready?"

"Can I say no?"

Nico ran out to the camp center; where the campfire was, in the middle of the cabins.

"Attention everyone!" Everyone looked, because Nico had a loud and deep voice which he receives attention from. Son of Hades, Hades deep underground, deep voices.

"Take at your cameras" – the Stoll brothers immediately took out there's – "and watch the stunning spectacle of Thalia Grace, singing your favorite song, 'I'm a Little Teapot'!"

Everyone either cheered loudly or started laughing hysterically.

Thalia came on the scene. Everyone howled in laughter. She started singing the song very quietly, but it came out louder than 10 microphones.

She started singing, with the dance movements.

_I'm a Little Teapot, short and stout;_

_Here is my handle and here is my spout;_

_When I get all steamed up;_

_Then I shout! _Thalia was so red that lightning actually came down and struck her unexpectedly.

Everyone was howling and laughing hysterically, while people were zooming in on the lightning. Thalia stood up in a daze, a weird smile on her face.

_Tip me over and pour me out._

Then she promptly fainted.

The crowd cheered, and people shouted "Fantastic!" and "Encore!".

The five other demigods took Thalia back to the bunker.

When Thalia awoke, which was only after a few minutes, everyone cheered.

She immediately jumped on Nico and was about to punch his face, when he shadow traveled. He didn't realize that because Thalia was touching was touching him, he shadow travelled with him. Thalia nearly vomited on his face, because she'd never shadow travelled before.

Nico and her ended up on the other side of the room.

"I- I thought you had to walk into walls to do that?" Thalia shouted.

"I've gotten better." Nico had a rare feeble smile on his face.

Thalia slapped Nico.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Your problem." Thalia said, running to join the others.

"So, your turn Thalia." Percy said.

Nico hadn't came back yet, so I turned to Annabeth. "Truth or dare?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Annabeth went red.

"It's not much, but I prank called a pizza guy in camp once. I was feeling rebellious that day… anyway, I ordered him extra hot and extra large pizza with loads of stuff on it and about 20 of each. The guys name… I forgot him. It started with a 'R' I think. So I told him the address, and obviously he didn't come, but a week and a day later a person washed up on the beach, with pizzas on the sand near him."

Percy snapped his fingers. "Wait, so Rick the Pizza Guy _wasn't _lost, you ordered a pizza which brought him here?"

Annabeth's face became a deeper shade of red. "Yes."

Percy lowered his face, even though they were in the middle of Bunker 9, a soundproof place in the middle of a deep forest.

"He became the Senior Scribe of Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth gasped.

"What does he do?" Piper asked.

"No-one knows, but there's a rumour that he somehow finds out things happening in the demigod world."

There was silence.

"Um, let's continue." Annabeth said. She turned to Piper.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"If you had to… kiss someone, on the lips, who would it be?"

Piper had a feeling Annabeth wasn't about to say that.

Even though Piper and Jason weren't dating anymore, Piper didn't mind. It's not his fault that Hera is a bi-, anyway, this would be a hard choice. Piper looked around the room hurriedly, but when she looked at Leo for a second, he wasn't looking at Piper.

In fact, he was looking at the ground.

And he was _blushing._

_What's that about? _Piper wondered.

"Um… what if I don't want to answer?" Piper asked, trying not to blush.

"Well, technically speaking, you have to take a piece of clothing off."

Piper had a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on, and brown linen shorts. No shoes or socks.

Great.

Piper didn't even know who to say. Not even Jason came to mind, because she knew she wouldn't.

"Gods, Piper, hurry up." Thalia sighed.

"Um. Uh. Leo?"

_Piper. What in Hades did you just say you can't say you want to kiss your best friend he'll hate you what have I done oh gods what am I going to do he's going to hate m-_

"Pardon, Piper? I didn't hear that." Percy was smirking.

"I said it once, if you didn't hear, deal with it." Piper snapped.

Piper, not wanting to look at Leo's reaction of hatred, especially since he was sitting next to her, and wanted to move the attention away from herself, so she eyed Percy. "Percy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Thalia while having an Iris Message with Posieden, Zeus, Athena and… Hades."

They both went red. Not with embarrassment, but with anger. Annabeth, surprisingly, was chuckling.

"I am DEFINITELY not do- wait, why Hades?" She said, electricity in the air. Literally.

Percy, however, took of his shoe and through it at my face.

"Ow!"

"I took a piece of clothing off. Deal with it." He said, imitating Piper.

"Oh, shut up."

Percy's turn. "Truth or dare, Leo?"

Leo sat up straighter. "Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you, Leo Valdez, to make out with Piper McLean" – Leo's jaw dropped and Piper's face became red. "in the Aphrodite cabin for just five seconds."

Everyone burst out laughing at Percy's surprising genius. Nico grabbed both of them and shadow travelled away. Like Thalia, they were both about to vomit when they came out of the travel. They were right outside the Aphrodite cabin. Leo and Piper tried to run away, but Nico had a firm grip. "Hey! Stolls! You still have the hidden cams?" The Stolls came up to them and grinned. "Yeah, why?"

"Check Aphrodite's one today."

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came running.

"Okay, get started you two! And you better do the dare, or else!" Said Percy smiling, as he pushed them both in the cabin. **(A/N; Bit OOC? Please tell me.)**

Leo normally always wanted to get the girl, but when he was forced to do something, especially with the girl he liked, he was so confused he didn't know what to actually do.

Plus, this is his best-friend's ex. He couldn't do this. Even worse, he liked Piper.

A lot.

But… it would be nice.

The whole Aphrodite Cabin looked at them when they came in. Luckily, Drew wasn't there.

"Um-" Leo started, but Piper said "Let's get this over with."

Piper smacked her lips onto Leo's face.

Immediately the Aphrodite cabin started screaming. Half the cabin squealed; "OMGEEEEEE! LIPER IS SO CUTEEEE!" while the other half shouted "EWWWWW! JASPER FOUREVER!"

Everyone outside could hear the screams and started laughing crazily.

Leo and Piper burst out of the cabin, breathing heavily. Leo's hair was more messed up than usual, and so was Piper's. "Shadow travel! Bunker Nine! Now!" Piper screamed in between deep breaths to Nico. Luckily, her charmspeak kicked in, and Nico grabbed Leo and Piper and took them to Bunker Nine.

The Aphrodite cabin stormed out of their cabin. "Where'd they go?!" One asked Percy. He pointed towards the Big House. They went screaming away.

As they started walking back to Bunker Nine, Percy felt the wind slap in his face.

"What the-"

A boy in a purple shirt jumped on Percy in a bear hug.

The boy stood up, with electric blue eyes, blond hair and a scar above his lip.

Another girl with obsidian black hair and dark brown eyes came running behind him.

"Jason, Reyna." Annabeth grinned, hugging them.

Thalia nodded at Reyna and smirked at Jason.

"You've grown taller."

Jason smirked back.

"And I heard you quite the Hunters? For a certain son of-"

Thalia punched Jason in the mouth.

Everyone didn't register it at first.

Then they realised; Thalia _liked _someone?

Thalia was red in the face.

"Come on, let's get back to Truth or Dare."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare?" Jason added, "Can we play?"

"Sure."

They walked to Bunker Nine.

"Oh, hey Reyna. Hey Jason." Piper said, still red in the face. So was Leo. Nico was smirking.

"…should I ask?" Asked Jason.

Annabeth smirked. "If you want."

Leo hurriedly cut in "Where's Frank?"

"He went to meet up with Hazel and Bianca."

"Oh, I see."

"Okay, so it's Leo's turn I think."

He turned to Jason, who was touching some weird contraption which slapped him in the face.

"Ow!"

"Truth or dare, Jason?"

"Uh, dare?" He asked questioningly like he didn't know himself.

"I dare you to say 'in my bed' at the end of every sentence."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'll kill you Leo… in bed."

"I gave him the idea of that one." Reyna smiled.

"I'll kill you too Reyna… in bed."

"Oh, so now you want to see Reyna in bed, Jason?"

Leo just earned himself two slaps on the face.

"Well, now it's my turn… Reyna, truth or dare? In bed."

Reyna smiled lightly. "Dare. A Roman doesn't back down from dares."

"I dare you too… uh…"

Jason obviously wasn't good at making up dares.

"Oh! I dare you to stuff your face with as many jelly beans as you can, or at least try to eat as many as you can! In bed!"

Reyna paled. "Firstly, I'm not doing it in bed. And secondly, I love jellybeans! I don't want to get sick on them!"

"I'll get the jelly beans!" Leo shouted as he ran off deeper in the Bunker."

Everyone looked confused except Piper.

"He has a lot of food down here, jelly beans included. He loves them."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "How would you know?"

Piper blushed. "I… uh... he showed me around once."

Leo came back with the jellybeans. He was wheeling them like a suitcase, except a very large one. There could be about a million jellybeans in that box!

Reyna went white. "Can I… somehow skip the dare?"

Jason smirked. "But you're a Roman, Reyna. They never back down from dares. In bed."

"Or you could take a piece of clothing off." Thalia interjected.

Reyna looked at her feet. She had no shoes or socks on… Jason said to take them off, but he hadn't. Gods, he must've played this game before. She had nothing underneath her purple Camp Jupiter shirt and black pants. Great.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Everyone was shouting. "In bed!" Jason shouted.

"Okay! Fine!" she shouted. "But not the 'In bed!' bit, Jason."

Leo counted with his fingers as Reyna stood next to the box.

"Three… two… one… go!"

The jellybeans tumbled on Reyna, and she started eating. And eating. And eating.

After about ten minutes, half the jellybeans were eaten.

Reyna came out of the pile, a weird look in her eyes and a crazy smile.

Jason grinned and Piper smirked. "I know that look." She said, looking at Leo. He shrugged.

"Whee! Jellybeans!" Reyna shouted gleefully.

She looked around and found Jason.

"OMG! Jassssyyy! Where have you been! I thought you were looooost!"

Jason's smirk disappeared, his expression replaced with fear.

"Oh, gods. This backfired."

Reyna jumped onto Jason and hugged him, nearly choking him in the process.

"Um, guys maybe we should end truth or dare for today."

"Oo! Truth or dare?! My turn!" Jelly Reyna shouted.

"Hey, you know, we could called Jelly Reyna Jeyna." Said Percy, grinning.

Annabeth caught on. "And Jason + Reyna is Jeyna…" she started giggling, something she doesn't normally do.

Jason's face fell. "Um, what's Jeyna?"

"A ship name. A child of Aphrodite invented shipping; you put two people you think are good together and mix their names."

"Like… Percabeth?"

"Exactly! But that's a canon couple, because they're, well, a couple."

"So there's other ship names, too? Like… Thalico?"

"Um, what's Thalico?" Piper asked.

Thalia and Nico went red in the face.

Thalia kicked Jason in an… inappropriate body part place.

"I knew it!" Annabeth shouted with joy.

Percy turned to Nico. "Congrats."

Nico, the normally pale death boy, was bursting with redness in his cheeks. "Um… on what?"

"On liking a girl. Now start dating!"

Percy also got a kick in an inappropriate place.

"Anyway, my turn!" Jeyna shouted. "Tooth or dare, green eyes?" she said giggling.

"Um, does she know my name?"

"No, Jelly Reyna only knows my name and Octavian. She's a lot more… expression able against Octavian when she's like that. Let's just say Octavian hates Jelly Reyna more than the real one.

"Um, I choose Truth."

"What's your favourite Diiiisneeey movie?"

"Um…" Percy went a slight red. "The Little Mermaid.

Everyone started laughing except Annabeth, who already somehow knew, and Leo.

"Um, the best Disney movie is Frozen. You can't deny that."

Everyone stopped laughing. You hardly ever hear his serious voice.

Jeyna, trying to bring back the mood, shouted "WHEEE! TIME TO KILL OCT-TAV-IAAAAAA!" and she ran out of the Bunker.

"I'll follow her. See you later, guys!"

Jason ran after her.

Percy and Annabeth stood up. "We should be going too."

Thalia smirked. "Doing some stuff?"

Percy smirked right back at her. "Yes, we are. See you later.

As they went away, Leo exclaimed "We should do this every week!"

Piper turned to Leo. "Hey, Leo… uh, want to catch a movie?"

Leo slightly became red. "Uh, sure."

Nico and Thalia were left alone.

Nico turned to Thalia. "Can we never mention Thalico again?"

Thalia slightly became a deeper shade of red than Leo. "Yeah. Never again."

Awkward silence.

"Need me to shadow travel you anywhere?"

"Um, okay. Somewhere in Manhattan would be nice."

Nico placed a rare grin on his face, took Thalia's hand, and shadow travelled.

+=+=+=+=+=+ **_Two Days Later_** +=+=+=+=+=+

Thalia screamed as Jason showed her the video. "I hate you di Angelo!" Thalia screamed looking for Nico. "Sure you do Thalia, sure you do." As the 'Barbie Girl does I'm a Little Teapot with Real Lightning' YouTube video received 10,000 views per minute.

+=+=+=+=+=+ **_The End (For Now)_** +=+=+=+=+=+

**So, what do you guys think? Before you ask, yes, there's going to be a second chapter. Hopefully. Don't worry! I think.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and tell me if the characters were a bit OOC.**

**Rate, review, and stuff! :D (If you want.)**


	2. In Which Piper Sings The Ship Song

**Hey again guys! Thanks for your stunning feedback! I was really surprised! :D**

**Ironically, after I posted my Truth or Dare, about 10 more came up… haha…**

**Last chapter was about 3,000 words. Woah. I doubt I can ever top that. xD**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this time's chapter! :D**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

* * *

It was just like a week ago.

They're all in the same room.

They're all bored.

Except this time, they were in the Poseidon Cabin. For once, it was a half-decently clean, because Percy actually attempted to clean his cabin by himself for the first time ever.

Chiron had left Camp Half-Blood to check a school or somewhat, and Mr. D didn't care, so they were all here.

But still bored.

Just the Seven, minus Frank and Hazel (Frank was still teaching Bianca and Hazel a lot. Mostly Hazel.) and plus Reyna, Nico and Thalia.

Then Percy had a good idea.

"Hey guys?"

Everyone looked up.

"Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare again? Like last week?"

Leo grinned. "Yes! I'm forcing all of you to play now!"

"Um, Leo? That's mean." Piper said.

"I know. That's the point!" Leo said, winking at Piper. Piper slightly blushed.

Reyna also blushed with embarrassment at the mention of Truth or Dare. "I don't want to turn into Jelly!Reyna again!"

"Come on Reyna, it'll be fun. Plus, you have your socks on this time." Jason replied.

Reyna sighed. "Fine."

"Oh, by the way, we renamed Jelly!Reyna Jeyna." Piper said with a smirk.

"Um… why?"

"Because it's like the ship name, Jason and Reyna. Jeyna!" Piper laughed.

Reyna glared daggers at her.

"Aphrodite side." Leo muttered. Piper playfully punched him.

"So, uh, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Thalia sneered, looking at Nico. "Truth or Dare, di Angelo?"

Nico smiled like he knew something no-one else did. "Is this to get me back with the teapot thing?"

"Well, duh."

"I normally wouldn't say this, but truth."

Thalia bit her lip, but luckily she had a backup plan.

"What's the most inappropriate/worse/random thought you've ever had? And you have to tell the truth. Or else." Thalia grinned evilly.

Nico's face fell. Then went red.

"Er… can I just saw my most random thought?" Nico dropped his voice so only Thalia could hear. "You… um… might kill me with my other thoughts." Thalia raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Nico thought for a moment.

"I once imagined planting a pink potato and it grew into a pink tree and then in became a pink potato monster and made everyone eat potatoes. That were pink."

Everyone starred at Nico.

Then they had the thought themselves.

Everyone, including Nico, burst out laughing. And Nico doesn't even laugh.

"Okay, okay. It's my turn." Nico said, first to stop laughing.

"Leo. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Why not?"

Nico motioned Leo to come closer. Then he whispered the dare.

"Wait. Which girl?"

"Your choice."

The girls stared at Leo, not sure what was about to happen.

With a quick glance a Nico, Leo picked up Thalia.

"Aye! What's up with that?"

Nico went red. "Leo! Why Thalia?"

Leo smirked. "What, why wouldn't I choose her?"

Leo picked her up and ran to the beach. Everyone followed.

Leo then lit Thalia's hair on fire.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT VALDEZ I AM GOING TO-"

She was then dumped into the lake.

"VALDEZ!" she screamed.

Everyone was cracking up, except Leo, who had ran back to the Poseidon Cabin.

Thalia stormed inside after he she came out and slapped Leo on the face.

"Hey! Not that hard on this face, you know?"

Percy instantly dried Thalia who was still grumbling about "Valdez" and "di Angelo".

"Truth or dare, Reyna?"

"Um, dare?" Reyna said like she was asking herself. She didn't want another round of Jeyna.

"I dare you to fangirl over Jason for five minutes. That should be easy for you, since you like-" another slap for Leo.

"Fine." Reyna said distastefully.

Reyna immediately went into fangirl mode.

"OMG! JASSSOOOON GRAAAAAAACE! IT'S REALLY YOU! MY BABY!"

Reyna was 'smoldering' over Jason, hugging him and kept speaking in a girly tone.

Jason looked flustered, his face burning with embarrassment. He was trying really hard not to accidentally shock Reyna.

After exactly five minutes. Reyna ran back to her seat, her face also red.

"Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to kiss every boy in this room _except _Percy and tell us which breaths where the best and the worse. On the lips, obviously."

Percy paled. Annabeth looked at him. "It's a dare, Annabeth. You kind of have too."

Annabeth nodded, and pecked Leo, Jason and Nico on the lips.

"Nico had the best breath, and Jason had the worst."

Nico smiled feebly. "So, I don't have death breath?"

"Oh shut up Death Breath. Piper, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll try dare."

"I dare you to sing The Ship Song in front of camp!" She squealed.

Piper paled. "You don't even like some of those ships, Annabeth."

"I don't care, they all sound great together!"

Piper sighed. "Fine."

She stood up and left the cabin. Everyone followed.

"You ready, Pipes?" Annabeth asked. Piper nodded.

"I'll try."

Leo brought out a megaphone that somehow fitted in his tool belt and handed it to Annabeth.

"Attention everyone at Camp!" Everyone immediately looked at her.

"Today, we present, Piper McLean, with… The Ship Song!"

Piper paled into a whiter shade of… white.

"Do I have to say _every single ship_ in the song? It's a bit hard to say them… for me, anyway…"

Annabeth nodded.

"At least the ones we know, Piper. And yes, even the ones you and I don't like."

Piper nodded, and stood up on a chair.

And she started singing "The Ship Song".

* * *

**_+=+=+ The Ship Song +=+=+_**

_"We have theeeee Avenger, Defiant, Bounty, Venus from some movies;_

_Also the Indefatigable and the Surprise from some more TV things;_

_The Dauntless, Interceptor and Providence from movies you might know well;_

_The HMS ships of Artemis, Flower, Dipper and Winger;_

_All from World War Two books;_

_We must not forget the Argo, the Hringhorni, the Naglfar and the Ellida;_

_All from different mythologies, the first one Greek the last three Norse;_

_And lastly from all I can remember;_

_Is the Queen Anne's Revenge, the Royal James, the Rising Sun;_

_And the Argo II is my favorite one! _

* * *

**(A/N; None of you expected that, did you? ;D I had to Google through a few ships for this…)**

* * *

Everyone cheered and clapped for Piper, who jumped off the chair and ran back to the Poseidon Cabin, even though she was genuinely a good singer.

The group ran back into the Cabin.

"Piper, you were fantastic!"

"I didn't know you could sing so good!"

"I liked how you sort of made your own version at the end!"

Piper was flustered, but she didn't like attention from her friends.

"Um, Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Everyone stared at her.

"What, I don't want another Teapot fiasco." She glared at Nico.

"Okay. What was the real reason you quit the Hunters?"

Thalia's face burned.

"To… uh… technically, Artemis sensed something about me and asked if I wanted to quit. I said yes." Thalia replied truthfully.

Piper smirked. "Nice wording, Thals."

"Was it because Artemis sensed your loooove for-" Jason earned himself a hard slap on the mouth from Thalia.

"Shut it, Jason." Thalia gave him a death glare, but Jason didn't seem affected.

"Truth or dare, Superman?"

"Hm. Dare."

"I DARE YOU TO LET ME SHOCK YOU!" Thalia announced with achievement in her voice.

Jason tried to relax.

"Okay. Go for it."

"Step outside."

Jason raised an eyebrow, but went outside. So did Thalia.

All of a sudden there was a loud **_BOOM _**and Jason came in with singed hair and a burnt t-shirt.

Everyone was laughing like crazy, Reyna wiping tears from her eyes.

Thalia came in, untouched, with a triumphant smile.

"And that's what happens when you mess with Thalia Grace."

Jason couldn't be bothered changing clothes, so he just sat down. There was still a hole in his purple t-shirt.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Hm. Truth."

Jason thought for a moment. He wasn't very good at truths either.

"Um, tell us all your favorites couples?"

"Um, what?"

"Couples." Piper responded. "Names of couples you think go well together. And I guess you have to be honest…"

"Uh, I like Frank and Hazel together… and me and Annabeth of course…"

"You're not very good at this, Percy."

"You guys might kill me if I say certain names!"

"True." Jason replied. "That's the point." He said, winking.

_So Jason's plan is to get me killed by saying names? Man, that's… actually quite smart. _Percy thought to himself.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay… ThaliaNico, LeoPiper, JasonReyna, PercyAnnabeth, FrankHazel, TravisKatie, OctavianRachel, GwenDakota, ChrisClarrise, AthenaPosieden, ZeusHera, ArtemisHermes, GeorgeMartha, and that's all I can remember at this current time." It just poured out of his mouth, all in one go.

Percy was breathing heavily.

There was a silence, like a calm before a storm. But instead of a storm, there was a rumbling outside.

Percy looked up, and out the window.

"_Skata_." He said, his face falling.

Percy jumped out of the window. The group looked outside, only to see an enourmous group of people chasing Percy. Artemis was shooting arrows, Octavian was chucking teddy bears, Katie was growing plants to trip him, Athena was sending her owls, Rachel through a blue hairbrush that ironically hit Percy in the eye. The group that were playing Truth or Dare recited what Percy said in his head, and ran after him, Thalia screaming "YOU SHALL NOT LIKE ME AND NICO!" while Nico shadow travelled and slapped Percy in the face. Leo burst into flames.

Everyone ran like a tsunami towards Percy, except Jason.

"Names have power." Jason whispered under his breath, and smiled.

Then he realised Percy said "JasonReyna".

He could see the group in the distance, and shot a lightning bolt right where Percy was.

Of course it hit him.

Jason ran to join the fight.

* * *

+=+=+=+=+=+ **_Two Days Later_** +=+=+=+=+=+

* * *

Percy hid in the trash can.

Where else could he go? Only Poseidon could sense his aura of where he was.

Luckily, Poseidon wasn't chasing him. He couldn't tell if the sea was angry or not.

Percy had tried to explain it was just a dare, but it wasn't enough. The demigods eventually grew tired, and then listened to reason.

But the gods didn't.

At that moment, a lightning bolt struck the trash can next to him.

Percy yelped, and jumped out of his one.

"THERE!" Zeus' voice boomed like thunder.

The gods finally had him surrounded.

"You have made a grave mistake, demigod." Hera had daggers in her voice.

"Bu- but it was a dare! I mean truth! From Jason!"

Zeus put his hand up. The gods and goddesses stopped moving.

Then they smiled.

They cracked up, laughing on the floor.

"Um… what…?"

"It was a dare from Hades to chase you." Hermes replied.

"Because we know you just had a slip of the tongue… right?"

"Um, yes, Lord Hermes."

"Good." Said Zeus. "I shall now teleport you back to your cabin."

Percy suddenly appeared in his bed.

And fell asleep.

What he didn't know was that the Stoll's had there cameras set up in _many _places besides Camp…

* * *

+=+=+=+=+=+ **_The End (For Now)_** +=+=+=+=+=+

* * *

**How was that, guys? **

**I personally thought "The Ship Song" was one of my best ideas, because I don't think you guys were expecting that. ;D**

**Hoped you liked it! :D**


End file.
